Baptism
by Golden Phoenix Feather
Summary: The team acquires a new member of the team and are quickly drawn into the drownings of two little boys with the hopes that there will be no more victims. OC. Rated for safety: violent images, mild cursing, possible sexual content.
1. Glimpses

My first Criminal Minds fiction. I'm unsure if characters are in character or happenings seem plausible, so, if you have any advice, don't hesitate to mention it. Be aware, though, that this is set at some point between Revelations and In Name and Blood. Somewhere along those lines.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters associated with it.

* * *

A body dressed in white is seen kneeling over a bathtub, the sounds of sloshing water vibrating off of white tile.

In the bathtub, a small boy is flailing, attempting to fight off the figure. Finally, the movement stops and everything goes silent.

The figure stands and, water dripping across the tile, walks from the room, leaving the drowned body of a small, dark haired boy.


	2. Meetings

Walking confidently, a petite blonde made her way to the office of Aaron Hotchner, studiously ignoring the glances from all around her. Arriving at the door marked with the Special Agent's name, she knocked, waiting to be invited in. A taller blonde woman holding a stack of manila envelopes opened the door with a smile and gestured for the waiting woman to enter before silently exiting.

BAU Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner stood behind his desk looking severe. "Helena Harper. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, sir," replied the blonde, Harper.

"Please, call me Hotch. I'm sorry we won't have time for our meeting, but a case has come up," Hotch reported, leading his newest agent into the bull pen to her new desk. He allowed her to drop off her belongings then led her to the conference room. Once there, he announced to the team, "this is Agent Helena Harper. She will be joining our team, and beginning this case with us. Harper, these are Supervisory Special Agents Gideon, Morgan, Prentiss, Jereau, and Dr. Reid, and our Technical Analyst Garcia."

Before anyone could say anything, a pointed look spurred JJ into action. "We received a call from a rural area of Jacksonville, Florida." She pressed a button and the faces of two young boys appeared on the screen. "Timothy Jordes, five, was killed two months ago, drowned and dumped in his own front yard. This morning, Andrew Tillmass, also five, was found. Same MO. Both drowned with a cross carved into their foreheads."

Hotch gave a barely noticeable flinch, but continued steadily, "do they have any connections, other than the obvious?"

"Both were kidnapped from their after-school daycare programs," JJ informed.

"The wound on the forehead," Gideon began, leaving the comment open.

"A cross. The unsub may be working for religious reasons," Reid picked up.

"Well, we'll know more when we get to Jacksonville. Be ready to go in 20 minutes, we have a crime scene to get to," Hotch announced, calling the meeting to a close.

As everyone began filing out of the conference room, Morgan was the first to approach Harper. "Hey there, little darling, I'm Derek Morgan."

Harper looked up at the built, smooth voiced man with a small, amused smile. "Helena Harper."

"Thomas Harper's daughter?" Reid questioned.

"Yes," the blonde replied quickly, averting her silvery gray eyes.

"How old does that make you, then?" Reid again spoke.

"24," came the curt reply.

"Looks like you aren't the baby anymore, Reid," Morgan joked. "Come on baby girl, I'll introduce you to the team."

Harper happily allowed her charming new team mate to steer her away, chatting amiably.

••••*•*••••

Boarding the jet, Morgan caught up to Reid. "Hey, kid, who is Thomas Harper anyway?"

"He's an FBI agent in the JTTF. Both his father and his father's father were also agents," Reid informed.

"Why's that such a bad thing?" Morgan questioned, nothing the younger agent's abnormally cold tone.

"What? You think that she actually got into the BAU because she's a genus?" Reid asked sarcastically.

"So she got some recemendations, so did you, kid," Morgan reminded before going off to sit down on the couch where Prentiss and JJ quickly approached him.

"What do you think the deal is with the new girl?" Prentiss inquired. "Do you think one of us is being replaced?"

"As far as Reid knows, she had her daddy get her here. Don't worry, none of us are getting replaced," Morgan assured.

"Well, Garcia wants all the word on Harper by the time we get back," smiled JJ.

"Why doesn't she just look the girl up?" Morgan smiled.

"Not as fun," joked JJ.

As Harper boarded the plane, listening to whatever Gideon was telling her, Hotch shot the three young agents a look that clearly told them to knock it off.

With a humored smile, JJ left her spot on the couch.

Harper took a seat in a chair at the back of the jet, closest to Prentiss and Morgan.

Catching the blonde's attention, Prentiss spoke. "Welcome to the team," she greeted good-naturedly.

"Thank you," said Harper with a bright smile.

"How'd you come across the Unit?" Prentiss kept the conversation going.

"I had a long time to look," laughed Harper softly. "I knew I would be in the FBI. It was a given... So, I figured that if I was going to be here, I might as well do something I'm interested in."

"Mass murderers and crazy killers?" Morgan half joked.

"No," Harper said with a short, humorless chuckle. "Psychology."

"Ok children," Hotch called to the group of three, sounding very much like a school teacher or father, "let's get as much on this unsub as we can before we get to Florida."

* * *

Yes, the first chapter was a tad short - okay, horribly short! - but it just seemed like such a good place for a dramatic pause. So, I decided on posting chapter two right away.  
I have six chapters of this story written as of right now. We'll see if I will continue, depending on reception of the first part.


	3. Thoughts

As you already know, Criminal Minds does not belong to me, so I am disclaiming it here in order to prevent nasty legal issues.

So, as I wrote a section of this chapter, I was watching the episode "Normal", - which was quickly added to one of my favorite Criminal Minds episodes - and I noticed something I question: Why does Reid have a different gun than the other agents?? This has come to my attention before... Just wondering if anyone else had noticed and if there was an explanation I was missing! Get back to me on that :).

* * *

Landing in Florida, the agents were met by Sheriff Johnathan Napez then left directly to the latest crime scene.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Sheriff Napez said as he led them toward the yellow tape.

The neighborhood was upper-middle class, each house sizable and lawns neat. In one front yard, a small body was laying directly in the middle of the fresh trimmed grass. Morgan and Prentiss veered one direction to speak with police while JJ and Reid went off the other way to see if they could calm the onlookers and media. The two senior profilers and Harper stood just inside the bright yellow crime scene tape observing the area.

"What do you see?" Gideon asked, suddenly over Harper's shoulder.

The newest agent jumped slightly - startled - but, with a faint blush and a bit of hesitance, she spoke. "Well, the body was dumped out in the open, so the unsub wants people to see, or just really doesn't care."

Hotch scanned the area. "He had to have waited until the whole community was asleep."

"In areas like this especially. Everyone is nosey. They wouldn't just turn a blind eye to something suspicious," Harper commented, her point proved by the many eyes catching a peek at the agents.

"Then the unsub must not have been too suspicious," affirmed Gideon.

••••*•*••••

Once they made it from the crime scene to the police station, the FBI agents immediately began taking over an area for themselves.

Harper observed how the team went directly into a routine: JJ going to talk with the chief briefing him on what would be happening, Reid tacking up a map and the photos of the boys, Morgan and Prentiss opening the file to look over everything, and Hotch and Gideon standing in the background watching over everyone. Slightly tense, Harper sat at the desk across from Morgan and Prentiss.

Morgan looked up and smiled. "Come over here, pretty girl."

Harper, happy that someone was including her somewhere, scooted over so she could look into the file.

Once again, Gideon asked Harper, "what do you see?"

Harper looked over the text in the file thoughtfully. "The boys showed signs of defense, probably from when the unsub was drowning them. Drowning is a rather violent way of murder, so-"

"The unsub is likely to be a man," Reid cut in. "Men are six times more likely to commit violent crimes."

"Um... exactly," Harper nodded, not sure what to think about being so suddenly interrupted. "Also, the cross carved into the forehead could suggest that the unsub is religious, ergo attempting to baptize victims."

"Baptize?" Prentiss replied in question. "Baptism is supposed to signify some sort of rebirth, though."

"It's probable that the unsub was abused as a child, growing up in a very religious home," Reid spoke up. "So, their religion is manifesting itself into violence."

"So, he acts for God in some way," Prentiss asserted, writing it on the board.

"Why only dark haired boys, though?" voiced Morgan.

"Revenge? Or maybe he is reliving a point in his life," Gideon answered.

"Then there's the dump sites," Hotch brought up. "It's obvious that the unsub wants the bodies to be found."

"Do you think he will contact authorities then?" Harper asked, listing ideas on a notepad.

"It's possible," Hotch nodded. "We will have to keep an eye out and figure out where this is going."

JJ and Sheriff Napez approached the group.

"Is there anything I can help with?" asked the Sheriff.

"We'll need to talk to the families. And later we'll have an idea of who this unsub is, and will want to provide a profile to your officers," Hotch told him, earning a nod. Hotch gave a nod in return, then turned to his team. "Okay, Reid, why don't you stay here and see what you can get from a geographical profile. Prentiss will help. Gideon and Morgan, go see the Jordes. Harper and I will visit the Tillmass'."

••••*•*••••

Hours later, the agents were all back at the police station and ready to get a profile set up. Reid, at the map where he was surveying each pin, began, "These red points are where the victims were found - their homes. The yellow points are where the victims were last seen - their day-cares. The only correlation is that the day-cares that the victims were taken from, are the closest to their homes."

"Makes sense," Hotch said. "Jack's daycare is the one closest to home as well. It makes life much easier."

"I called Garcia and had her pull up what she can about these day-cares, the kids, and their families," Morgan told everyone.

"Good," nodded Hotch. "We will get out a rough profile. Then, Reid and Harper, I want you to go to the first daycare while Morgan and Prentiss check out the second."

Each agent nodded and readied themselves to give the officers the profile.

••••*•*••••

With every police officer crowded around the FBI agents, Morgan began. "The person we are looking for, we believe, is a man, age 30-50, who seems trustworthy."

"He is soft spoken," said Gideon. "Not a very flashy dresser and drives a neutral colored mini van or SUV - nothing to draw attention to himself."

Prentiss paced across the front of the crowd slowly, toward the board containing each boy's picture. "He has contact with each daycare, so the children may even know him."

"He's not very strong," Reid spoke out, his hands moving in time with his comments. "We think this because the victims are children. It's possible that the unsub cannot over-take a grown man."

"One of the most important things to remember is that the unsub believes that he is doing God's will. He does not think what he is doing is wrong," Hotch added finally.

* * *

I'm pretty sure this is going by much more quickly than is normal or even acceptable... everything seems to be snapping on past... Maybe I need to add things? What do you, my readers, think? Because if you guys are happy, I'm happy. Anyway, my English teachers are always telling me, "write for your audience"!


	4. Encounters

Sorry this chapter took a while to get up, and, if you care to read it, the reason is at the end, haha.  
Thank you for reading my story!

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

Harper drove the black, FBI issued SUV to the West Daycare Center. During the 20 minute drive, neither really spoke. The silence was awkward and slightly agitated.

Upon reaching the daycare, Reid took the lead, introducing them as FBI agents and requesting some information.

"Oh, well, you'll need to talk to Nancy. I'm just a volunteer," replied the woman at the front. She was a tall, thin woman with a timid voice and mousy brown hair.

"What's your name, ma'am?" Welsh asked.

"Esther Lewis," answered the woman. "Can I ask why the FBI is here at a daycare?"

Reid spoke, "we're investigating the murder of two boys. One of them, Timothy Jordes, went to daycare here."

"Another boy was killed? The same way Timmy was?" Esther asked.

"Yes. What do you know about Timothy's death?" Harper inquired.

"Only what they've said around here and on the news. It's horrible what happened to him," was the response. "Let me go get Nancy. She can probably tell more about that. I wasn't here, you see. But if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

Harper and Reid waited for a few moments before a kindly looking woman, heavyset in stature and graying in the hair, approached them. "Hello, I'm Nancy Johnson."

"Hello, ma'am. We're from the FBI. I'm agent Reid and this is Agent Harper. We were hoping to ask you some questions."

"Of course, please, come back to my office." Nancy led the agents to her office, closing the door behind her. "What is it you'd like to know?"

"We are investigating the deaths of Timothy Jordes and Andrew Tillmass. Timothy Jordes was last seen here the day before he was found murdered. We just want to know what you know," Reid explained.

"Well, the day Timmy was... abducted... everything seemed normal. He came after school, at around 3 p.m., and stayed until about 4:30. He always watched for his parents and ran out so they didn't have to come in. He left that day around the same time as usual - maybe a bit early... - but the next day... well, you know."

"Didn't anyone check to make sure it was actually Timothy's parents?" asked Harper.

"Of course. One of the employees always watches to make sure. That day, I had checked. The vehicle was the same. A tan mini van. Chrysler Town and Country I believe. But the van was backed into the parking spot away from the building. I couldn't see the driver..."

"And you didn't think it would be a good idea to check who the driver was?" Reid demanded.

Harper looked at the slim genius beside her with astonishment written across her face. "Uh, what he means is: did it seem odd to you that the vehicle was backed in?"

Nancy's face showed her shock and hurt, telling Harper that she was harboring guilt for what had happened. "Really, at the time, it did not strike me as odd..."

"We'll need a list of employees. And volunteers." Reid requested, a question in his tone as he spoke of the volunteers.

"Of course," Nancy agreed. As she scurried around her office, she explained. "Most every daycare in the area accepts volunteers. It's difficult to find college educated child-care workers. We always do thorough background checks, though."

"Thank you," nodded Harper as she took the papers handed to her.

Leaving the building, Reid pulled out his phone and called Garcia, asking her to check on the list of names.

"Something strikes me as odd about that volunteer Esther Lewis," commented Harper.

"What does your input have to do with anything? You have no idea what you're doing. The only reason you are even here is because of your family," Reid snapped, halting suddenly.

Harper also stopped and turned angrily to the taller man. "Don't ever even _think_ that I didn't work to get here. I've done more to get into the FBI than anyone. I hired tutors, I studied when I could have been out with my friends, I read more than I ever needed to, and I worked harder than any of my fellow interns. I'm no genius. I've worked ten times as hard as anybody to understand math, and I have a difficult time remembering details. But I speak and write with eloquence, I can correctly read a person 89% of the time, I'm observant enough to see the small things, and I am passionate about this job. My family recommended me for this job, yes, but I worked my ass off to get here."

The two young agents glared at one another for a moment before Welsh slipped into the drivers seat. Reid got in a moment later.

"Read a person?" the genius profiler queried after a moment.

Harper shrugged. "Just a gut feeling."

"What does your 'gut feeling' say about me?"

Harper was silent for a moment as she drove. "You're honest. A good person. But you're shielding something..." At a stoplight, her eyes scanned his lanky body and gaunt face.

"You're profiling me," Reid scolded snippily.

"That's our job; that's who we are," Harper replied.

The remainder of the drive was silent.

As Reid and Harper entered the police station, they saw the rest of the team getting ready for something.

"What's up?" Harper asked Morgan.

"Got a suspect," Prentiss answered in passing.

"How?" Reid quickly fell into step with the team.

"Several ladies called in to the tip-line describing the same man," Hotch explained. "One Barton Landry seems to fit the profile."

* * *

Trivia [for those of you who care]:  
This chapter was inspired, in a way, by my (only) reviewer .. I hadn't really thought of adding a twist until she mentioned it and ideas just started flowing! This case was really only supposed to show how Harper works. So, it's taken a while due to a senior research paper (blah ew) and having to write a whole new section right in the middle, but I got a whole new chapter written. Hope it's good!


	5. Suspects

Disclaimer as previously stated.

Enjoy the read.

* * *

"Mr. Landry, we are going to need you to come in for questioning," Hotch informed the balding man, flashing his credentials.

"Harper heard the man ask what this was about as she, Morgan and Reid entered the humble white house.

Looking around the living room, Harper first noticed the fireplace with the cross and bible on its mantle. This seemed to be the only decoration in the room. Moving on down the hall, she again noticed a lack of pictures.

Reid was in a room that looked to serve as a den. He found there Landry' s computer and was now on the phone with Garcia so she could look through the suspects hard drive.

Harper picked up a stack of mail, shifting through it, but finding nothing out of the ordinary. "You think this is the guy?" she asked.

Reid glanced up. "He fits the profile... He delivers to all the day cares, seems overly interested in the children, always has treats for them. But Garcia isn't finding anything on the computer and this guy's record is clean."

Harper sighed. With a nod, she left, turning toward the bathroom at the end of the hall. The room was as plain as the rest of the house, with tan walls and white linoleum. It was obvious that this bathroom was rarely used.

Morgan's frame filled the doorway. "Anything?"

"Nope. Looks like Mr. Landry doesn't have much company," Harper commented.

Reid joined the two at the end of the hall. "Nothing on the computer."

"Ok. Let's get back and see what Landry's had to say," Morgan sighed, agitated that they had found nothing.

•••*•*•••

A confused and nervous looking Barton Hershel Landry sat across from SSA Agent Gideon.

"Ok, Mr. Landry, lets get down to the point. Why did you kill Timothy Jordes and Andrew Tillmass?" Gideon interrogated in a hard, even voice.

"I did not kill anybody," Landry insisted wearily, studiously looking everywhere but at the pictures Gideon had placed before him.

"He's denied everything but knowing of the two boys," Hotch told his returning team members from behind the two-way mirror.

"Any reason not to believe him?" Harper inquired.

JJ rushed up to the group. "Tyler Provoshi was just reported kidnapped from his daycare."

"I guess that answers my question," muttered Harper.

•••*•*•••

In a white tiled bathroom, a figure holds Tyler Provoshi close while water fills the bathtub.

As the water flows from the pipes into the porcelain tub, the person has a flashback: a man is holding a young girl under the water. His voice is cold and his hands are hard.

The image changes: a dark haired boy is now being held under the water, thrashing, attempting to get away, before falling silent.

Coming back to the present, the figure turns off the faucet, then lowers Tyler into the bath water.


	6. Moments

Back at the police station that evening, the agents were back at square one.

Garcia was searching through employees and volunteers while everyone else continued searching the case files.

Harper, whilst looking through her notes once more, took up her Styrofoam cup, only to find her soda gone. With a sigh, she set down her work and stood. "Coffee?" she asked those around her. Prentiss immediately held out her cut while Hotch and Gideon nodded. Taking those three cups, Harper noticed Reid's was also empty, and took it as well.

At the coffee pot, Harper filled the cups with the office-made coffee before beginning to add the various ingredients she remembered Prentiss and Gideon took. When she got to Reid's, she paused, having not gotten his coffee earlier.

"Reid takes about five teaspoons of sugar," a voice said from behind Harper.

Turning, Harper found JJ standing behind her with a smile. "Really?" she questioned the media liaison.

"Not even kidding," JJ answered, softly taking the sugar from the other blonde's hands and spooning several scoops of sugar into Reid's cup.

"He doesn't sleep much, huh?" inquired Harper.

"How do you figure?"

"He just looks exhausted. More exhausted than anyone else."

"He has a lot going on up in that brain of his," JJ commented without really answering Harper's question. "Here, I'll take these two."

Harper smiled gratefully, picking up Hotch and Gideon's cups while JJ took Prentiss and Reid's.

"We got anything? The guys back there are anxious," JJ told everyone as she handed Reid his cup, earning a glance and a smile.

"We'll see what Garcia's got," Gideon suggested.

Moran dialed the number on the conference phone and waited for the Technical Analyst to pick up. "Whatchya got so far, baby girl?" he addressed Garcia with a smile on his face.

"Well, my dreamy god of decadence, I have gone through these lists top to bottom," replied a cheery sounding Garcia.

"What did you get on the male employees?" Hotch requested, getting right to business.

"Honestly you guys, there are only three men on these lists and none of them have so much as a speeding ticket."

"No janitors or anything?" Reid asked.

"Neither daycare even hires janitors."

"What if we aren't looking for a man?" proposed Harper tentatively. "What if the unsub is the part of that 14% of violent female aggressors?"

All movement stopped as the rest of the room thought about this.

"Garcia, run through all the women with records, then focus on those driving neutral colored mini vans, preferably tan," Gideon instructed, studying the board intently.

"On it," agreed Garcia. "I shall report back with my findings, general." And with that, she ended the call.

••••*•*••••

"Ok, I'm starving," Morgan complained by the time morning rose.

"Me too," Prentiss agreed.

"Harper and Prentiss, want to get some food for everyone?" Hotch suggested. Well, more like instructed.

With a barely noticeable sigh of agitation, Harper stood, taking her coat, and began walking away.

"Case getting to you?" Prentiss asked after catching up to the shorter woman.

"To a point," Harper responded honestly. "The case isn't anything I haven't prepared myself for. Of course it is a horrible case, and it sucks my first case with the BAU had to be like this one, but what gets to me is that I'm all of a sudden errand girl. I offer to get people coffee once and all of a sudden I'm being told to go get things for everyone."

Prentiss was quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say, knowing she was one of those who Harper was complaining over. She finally settled for an apology.

"It's ok. Expected, I suppose conceded Harper.

A moment passed in silence.

"I'm the new girl too, you know," Prentiss broke the quiet. "I've only been with the BAU for about ten months."

"You seem to be fitting into everything well, though. Everyone seems to like you and accept you."

"Mostly. Sometimes Reid seems to dislike me though."

Harper's mind went back to the heated conversation she and Reid had the afternoon before. "I wonder why that is," she commented absent mindedly, just for need to say something.

"He hasn't really been the same these past few months," said Prentiss.

Harper decided this was a good time to change the subject, not wanting to get into any gossip she didn't need to. "Bagels and coffee?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

After getting the food and caffeinated beverages, Prentiss again began conversation. "So, how do you like the team so far?"

"Everybody seems very pleasant and helpful," was Harper's response.

"Yeah. We're kind of a family."

Harper wondered if this was some sort of warning or hint that she was not invited to be a part of this family. She observed Prentiss' face and body language discreetly, but the woman was guarded. Harper then wondered if this, maybe, was a sign of distrust, or maybe only a wall created long ago to keep out those who had hurt her.

"Well, I'm glad to be with the BAU," Harper tested for a reaction.

"And I'm sure the feeling is mutual. With your family background, you will surly be quite valuable to the unit."

'Valuable,' noted Harper. A word put to objects, not you partner. The mention of family: Prentiss saw her as part of the Harper family, not part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

Harper quickly closed down that thought process. She was sure that profiling her fellow team members was not a good idea. She was also sure that there was some unspoken rule amongst the unit that it was a big no-no. And so the remainder of the walk fell silent, the two women having run out of things to say and Harper blocking out the profiler in her mind.

When they got back to the station, everyone was in over-drive.

"Tyler Provoshi was just found," Reid informed the two as he snatched his coffee from Harper.

"What? Weren't there cops watching the house?" Prentiss demanded with wide eyes.

"They never saw a thing," Morgan said as he packed some items into a bag. "I'm going to the scene to see what I can find. Wanna come with, Harper?"

Harper looked to Hotch, who gave a nod.

"Yeah," she agreed, going to grab her things.

•••*•*•••

Another nice neighborhood, another well manicured lawn, and another young boy's body.

Heather wondered how much longer it would take to find this killer. She wondered how many more boys would fall victim to the killer. And she hoped the answer was 'no more.'

Morgan began looking around right away. "Ok, I'm the unsub. I'm in a well populated, close-knit community. So, I'm waiting until the whole street is asleep, and I'm hiding somewhere..."

"Over there," pointed Harper. Those bushes are pretty good cover against prying eyes."

Morgan agreed and began walking to the area. Stepping into a spot that the unsub may have chosen, he looked out onto the street. "Ok, now I have the perfect view of everything around me, but nobody can see me."

"All the houses had shrubbery like this. Bushes that could hide a van if need be," commented Harper. "Not as if that will get us far..." she then mumbled.

"Hey, hey, girl, you never know what could be helpful," Morgan smiled. "Come on, we're done here. Wanna stop for some coffee, baby girl?"

"Oh, I don't drink coffee," replied Harper.

"What?" exclaimed Morgan as he drove from the scene. "How do you stay alive, girl?"

Harper smiled brightly, "soda and candy. Lots and lots of sugar."

Morgan laughed and shook his head. "Well, I'll get you whatever you want," he promised, pulling up to a connivence store.

•••*•*•••

The team spent the rest of the day attempting to find anything they could.

Around eight that night, Garcia conference called the team, ready to tell them what she had found so far.

A young officer rushed over to the agents. "Another boy was taken from Green Acres Daycare half an hour ago."

"The same day as the body dump?" Prentiss questioned, surprised.

"The unsub may be devolving," Gideon commented.

The agents quickly got up and rushed to the door, leaving behind their call with Garcia.

"Oh, okay... Be careful my ducklings!" Garcia called out before disconnecting.

* * *

Trivia: I went through two names for Helena - Welsh and Vargas - before finally coming to the decision of Harper.

Note: Ok, I hope that the unit's feelings toward Harper are at least a bit clear by now. If not, ask me. You can also suggest ways to make things more clear. If you have any suggestion regarding anything else, go ahead and mention it. My writing can only get better with feedback!


End file.
